The Lone Flying Grayson
by enigma508
Summary: When the boy wonder grows up and out from under Batman's wing, Dick Grayson is cast into a grand journey where he will find love, leadership and friends. Follow this Young Justice story that involves SWEARS, VIOLENCE AND SEX! (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED) Pairs (Dick/ Barb) (Conner/ Megan) and (Wally/ Artemis)
1. Chapter 0: The Prologue

The Lone Flying Grayson  
By Enigma508

Chapter 0: The Prologue

Author's Notes and Disclaimer:  **I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY CHARACTERS OWNED BY DC  
**Good now with that out of the way, hello to my first official fanfic between Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordon as well as the other members of Young Justice. This is rated "M" for a good reason, as I like to go into detail with fights and sexual content. I will warn when sex scenes come up; so you squeamish types can rest assured.  
-This takes place before and during the Young Justice cannon, So pairings will be normal (Dick/Barb, Wall/Artemis, Connor/Megan, and a few others if I get suggestions) Though this will be focused around Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordon.

Now with that out of the way, let the story begin.

* * *

On a snowy December evening in Gotham, a young, now fourteen year old, Robin was on his way back to the Batcave, when a gleam of ginger caught his peripherals. His young curiosity got the best of him and followed behind the crimson flash on the rooftops.  
Following from rooftop to rooftop Richard, Dick, Grayson ran, barrel rolling and flipping with ease; since _he was_ the last of the three Flying Graysons; the greatest acrobats the world had ever known. When reaching the end of one particular rooftop, Robin skidded to a stop in the snow. "_The next available building to jump to is a good 100 yards away no way someone could jump that_." Robin thought. While considering the possibilities of what he just witnessed, a shadowy figure crept up behind him. One delicate **CRUNCH** of the snow had Robin on his feet, gripping a Wing-Ding (his own version of the Bat-a-rang). _"Shit!"_ mentally cursed the shadowy figure. "Who are you, and what are you doing on the rooftops this late at night?!" Robin barked. "Okay, okay put the toy down boy-wonder," the figure spoke in a feminine yet harsh voice, "I will answer if and if only if I can give you this." She said as she held out a box wrapped in red and yellow paper.  
"Very cute paper but who sent you, Joker? Two-Face? Calendar man!? Answer me!" He ordered. The shadow girl just laughed and laughed, "Calendar man? Really Dick, you're losing your touch." "Ho… how do you know my name? And step into the light where I can see you!" Robin yelled; utterly flabbergasted that this woman knew his secret identity. The girl put down the gift and raised her hands and stepped into the moonlight. "That insignia on your chest, why do **YOU** have that insignia on your chest!?" Robin said pointing to the black bat on the girl's chest. "Meet your new partner on patrols, Batgirl!" She said raising her hands even higher flaunting her costume. "Ah Batgirl eh," Robin said still cautious to the costumed stranger, "if you really are my new partner, I'm guessing sent to me by Batman how about a one on one spar." Robin concluded with a smirk. "Fine by me, just don't cry too bad when a girl kicks your butt." Batgirl countered throwing her hands up in a judo stance.  
"Ah so you know judo? I guess I will go Muay Thai." Robin said crouching fanning his arms out. "One pin wins?" Batgirl said. "Sure but if I win you tell me your identity and," Robin was cut off "and when **I** win you take me to your hide out, deal?" She said with a smirk and an outreached hand. "Deal!" Robin said back while he grasped her hand and flipped her onto the cold snow below.

**THE MATCH WAS ON.**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Party

The Lone Flying Grayson  
By Enigma508

Chapter 1: The Party

Author's Notes and Disclaimer:  **I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY CHARACTERS OWNED BY DC  
**Onto the first actual chapter guys, my goals for this Fanfic is over 100,000 words.  
I will skip some plot points in the beginning here because I am focusing on Dick and Barb's relationship and it will be skipping straight to "Invasion", so I can have Barb on the team and work from that angle. Just so you know I **WILL NOT PUT OC'S IN THIS FANFIC** I refuse to.  
Onto the Chapter

"HA! I got you!" said an extremely proud but exhausted Dick Grayson. "Oh you would think that wouldn't you wonder-boy." Batgirl said as she flipped the current grapple she was in, and kicked her legs out, contorted her body and landed on top of Dick's… well dick. "Oomph, fuck that hurt!" gasped Robin, wishing he could coddle the injury.

Batgirl slowly leaned down, slightly parting her lips, until Robin could feel her breath on his cheek and her breasts on his body armor. Slowly but surely she inched her face closer and closer until she whispered, "_One, two, three,_" in a very seductive manor, "I win Dick." She leapt up off his lap (for more than _one_ reason and brushed the snow off her shin guards. "Okay, okay you win, I am a man of my word, I will show you the Batcave." Dick said defeated. "Nah," Batgirl said with a sarcastic tone, "I just said that to make sure you went all out." "But, then what do you want?" Robin said quizzically. "I want to give you your consolation prize." She said picking up the box from before. "Now don't, and I mean **DON'T **open that box 'til you get back to the cave, got it?" Batgirl said. "G… got it." Robin said as he still couldn't get over the fact that she was millimeters from his lips.

His detective skills kicked in as he remembered a smell from when they were grappling. It was a fruity; an almost peach-like smell and he knew only one girl who wore that Perfume, Barbra Gordon, a freshman, like him, at Gotham High School. "Is that all, or do you have time for one more bout?" Robin asked for the sole purpose of gaining more proof for his hypothesis. "Nope but I will leave you with this, Dick." She said as she surprised him with a forceful kiss. Her tongue instantly slipped past his teeth and wrestled with his. Robin didn't pull away for this was too perfect of a moment to spoil. They stayed like this for a minute until both lovers' communicators rang. Pulling away from the kiss, Robin blurted, "Well that was Batman, gotta go." He smiled with his Grayson grin and started for the edge of the rooftop. "Until later my Boy-wonder." She said as she blew him an air-kiss.

**15 minutes later**

As Dick entered the cave, gift in hand as he was greeted by not only the usual, (Bruce and Alfred) but by the other sidekicks he'd gotten to know over the years and their respective mentors. There was Speedy and Green Arrow, Aqualad and Aquaman and finally on the far left there was The Flash (Barry Allen) and Kid Flash (Wally West). "What are you all doing here so late at night?" Robin questioned to lot. "Dude," Wally chuckled as he crossed his arms, "are you so busy, that you forget your own birthday?!" "Oh yeah, kinda forgot about that." Dick chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Master Dick, go get cleaned up and get ready for the party right away, don't want you scaring away the guests with your odor." Alfred said jokingly push Dick towards his room. "Alright be back in a few." Robin said running off to his room. As soon as Robin was out of ear-shot, the whole room burst into laughter (Except for Bruce).

"Oh Neptune, I've seen anyone shaken up so bad after a kiss." said Aqualad as he clutched his sides. "Agreed," Batman said with a smirk, more than a laugh, "Barbra you can come out to meet our guest now." Barbra Gordon, dressed in a black, sequenced gown stepped out of the shadows and next to Bruce. "Okay, while lover-boy is in the shower we to set up the cake, gifts and secorations quickly." She said glancing at the crimson duo. "Be back in a Flash" both Flashes said as they sped off leaving everyone to groan at their pun that they've heard for the millionth time. "Aqualad, Aquaman, refreshments please." Barbra ordered. "Right away, my-lady." Aquaman said with a bow. "And archers," Batgirl said turning to the medieval men in casual wear, "streamers please." Both archers nodded as they pulled out their concealable bows and quiver, and shot the confetti and streamer arrows all around the room.

As the two other teams of mentor and sidekicks came into the room with the gifts and refreshments and, half a table of food thanks to the bottomless pits in yellow and red, Barbra smirked and said, "Let's give Dick a birthday he will never forget!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Team

The Lone Flying Grayson  
By Enigma508

Chapter 2: The Team

Author's Notes and Disclaimer:  **I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY CHARACTERS OWNED BY DC  
**Sorry for the delay I'm in the process of high school finals ugh. But here I am none the less. I appreciate the views and reviews I am getting, keep it up mean or not. One of my friends and fellow admin on a facebook page wrote is also writing a story "Comatose" by Dessi16 please check it out.

**ONTO THE STORY IN PROGRESS**

Once Dick was in his room, he had to clear up one mystery, "Who is Batgirl?" Lucky for him and unknown Batgirl, Dick always had a pair of silicone lips on just in case Poison Ivy showed up. Tearing off the lips, Dick put the materials into the computer and set it to analyze the DNA while he took a shower.

Once the he was clean and refreshed, Dick went to the computer to check on the progress on his DNA sample. "ANALYSIS COMPLETE" the computer chirped. "Finally," muttered Dick, "Now let's see who this 'Batgirl' is shall we?" As Dick pressed the enter key, the door to his room opened. "NO FUCKING WAY!" Dick shouted as he saw Barbra Gordon's credentials pop up on screen. He stepped back and flopped onto his bed, after turning off the screen, and looked towards the door to see Alfred standing there. "Master Dick, are you going to join us anytime soon?" he said in his regal like tone. "Yeah sure Al, be out in a sec." Dick said.

After deciding to push this off until later and take this up with Bruce, Dick put on his sports coat and shades and strolled out his room to the party. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DICK!" everyone shouted out in unison (everyone except for Barbra who was lurking in the shadows). "Heh… thanks guys." Dick chuckled waving everybody off with a flick of his wrist. Wally pressed play on the sound system and the sounds of soft rock filled the room. The adults went to one side of the room discussing League politics and such, while the sidekicks went towards the refreshment table and chatted it up.

"So Dick, do you have any girls you have your eye on?" Wally said nudging Dick's arm. Robin gave Wally the 'Batglare' through at his shades causing Wally to put up his arms like he was surrendering. "Okay, okay Batman junior, I get it; no girls, no fucking and no fun." Dick looked down and smirked, but then said against his better judgment, "Well there is one girl in my freshmen French class at school, but you wouldn't know her, being from out of town and all." "My friend," Aqualad started, "Do not hesitate to tell us; your secret is safe with us." "Well you asked for it her name is …"

"Dick, time to open your gifts and then we have a big announcement to make to the four of you." A deep but all too familiar voice said from the other side of the room. "_Damn it,_" Roy Harper (Speedy) mentally cursed, "_Dick was about to spill his guts._" Dick and the gang walked up the table with multiple gifts, well all but one, since Dick left Batgirl's (now Barbra's) gift in his room.

Dick opened his gift from the Archers, it contained a guide on how to conceal larger objects into arrows, darts and other such projectiles. "I'm guessing this is how you fit those boxing gloves into your arrows without breaking your quiver?" Robin asked with a smile on his face. "You know it." said Oliver Queen while he smiled back at the young hero. The next gift came from the two Atlanteans and contained an in-depth guide on Atlantis' culture and customs along with 100 gold tokens. "Thank you very much I'll have to visit on some of my free time." Robin said turning to the tall monarch of Atlantis. "Indeed, as you should Robin." The third gift on the table was from the two speedsters who were both still eating. The present had a pair of boots that were his size and all blacked out. "Not to sound ungrateful or anything but, what's so special about these." Dick said turning to Barry Allen who just finished off his eleventh piece of cake. "Well kid, check out the heels of those boots," Dick did so as Barry finished explain, "the heels of those boots are made of a special vulcanized rubber that springs back faster than any other materials, it's what we use in out boots." Flash said gesturing towards Wally. "They'll definitely give you an extra five inches on your vertical leap and shave a few seconds off your 40 meter time as well." Wally said as he clapped his friend on the back. "Thanks you guys, I mean it."

"Master Dick, Master Bruce and I have a gift for you as well." Alfred said as he stepped in front of Dick. "What, a day off of training?" Dick said sarcastically. "No Dick, I would never be that nice." Bruce cracked, inciting a laugh from the room. Bruce handed Dick a black attaché case that had a bat insignia on the cover. Dick's eyes became the size of saucers as he opened the case as it held a gift that he would use for the rest of his life. "ESCRIMA STICKS, FUCK YEAH!" Dick said as he jumped and pumped his fist in the air. "They're not only that Dick." Bruce said as he flipped a switch on the sticks and connected them at their bases. The two 26" sticks connected and extended to make a 5 foot bo-staff. "Oh… my… god!" Dick gasped at the workmanship of the staff. He separated them and put them back together many times with a shit-eating grin on his face. "How long 'til he finds out their electric?" Oliver whispered to Bruce. "3…2…1…" "HOLY SHIT!" Dick yelled as he saw the electric current shoot out from stick to stick.

After playing around with them a little more, Dick hugged Bruce (much to Bruce's annoyance) and then put the attaché case with his other gifts. "Now for the announcement!" said Aquaman as all four heroes handed a small oak box to their protégés. Each box contained a half metal/ half-light screen ID card with Justice League printed at the top right and their credentials running down the left. "What in the hell are these?" asked Speedy, the rest of the group nodded as they had no clue what these were. "These," said the Flash, "these are your admission cards to Mount Justice, your team's new HQ." "Wait what team?" Wally asked. "Roy Harper: aka Speedy, Kaldur'ahm: aka Aqualad, Wally West: aka Kid Flash and finally Richard Grayson: aka Robin; from this day forth, until we say so you are all part of the new division of the Justice League: Young Justice." Batman said; his face back to being stern. "All of us will meet tomorrow at the Hall of Justice to Zeta-tube to your new HQ." Oliver said.

After one last round of jokes and conversations the Bats said good-bye to their colleagues and new teammates. Bruce headed out for his nightly patrol and gave Dick a stay-on-alert status (which was basically the night off). As Dick sighed and took off his shirt, he walked into his room for some long deserved rest. Little did Dick know that rest was the last thing he was gonna get tonight. "_Hello my Boy-Wonder._" said a strangely familiar voice. Dick turned to see Barbra Gordon in his computer chair half-naked. "BARBRA… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHY DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Sorry for the delay hoped the long chapter made up for it  
-Enigma508_


	4. Chapter 3: The Girl

The Lone Flying Grayson  
By Enigma508

Chapter 3: The Girl

Author's Notes and Disclaimer:  **I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY CHARACTERS OWNED BY DC  
**Once again sorry about the delay, more finals and shit, AGH. This chapter is going to start with a lime (a step before lemon) no "real" sex yet (14 is too young for me to write about). Anyways I've gotten 748 views so far and I'm ecstatic Thanks to all who read and review.  
Onto the story

* * *

"BARBRA… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHY DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!?" Robin blurted out seeing the half-naked girl on his bed. "What am I not attractive to you Dick?" Barbra said with one finger pushed to her lips coyly. "N… NO! That's not what I mean at all!" Dick shouted not knowing he was falling into Barbra's trap. "So I _am_ attractive to you right Dick?" Barbra said "No you're my best friend, I would never think of you like that!" Dick retorted. "Oh, you didn't seem to mind earlier when I was kicking your ass! If I recall correctly, you seemed disappointed when I broke our embrace on the roof." Barbra said with a smirk.

"That was **YOU!**" Dick said with utter disbelief in his voice. "Yep it sure was; who else could read your fighting style like I can, well except for Bruce?" Dick said nothing as brain was still trying process the fact that his best friend was attracted to him in a sexual way and maybe even more than that. "Well why you stand there and drool, boy-wonder," Barbra said as she got up and walked towards Dick, hips swaying to and fro, "Now I think you should open your present that I so kindly gave to you." Dick looked down at the Yellow and red wrapped box that he held in his left palm. Slowly he undid the wrapping and the ribbon and lifted the cover off the small box. "You know Babs men don't usually like jewelry." Dick said with his trademark grin as he held up a gold pendent. "Well Bruce helped me pick it out for you and he gave me something very special to put inside that locket, just for you." Barbra said with a sincere smile.

Dick clicked open the pendent to reveal a secret compartment that held a small oval picture. He looked at the picture and they widened to a tremendous size. "Mom… Dad… how in the hell did you get this?" Dick asked tears flowing down his cheeks. "Don't you ever listen; this is what Bruce gave to me!" Barbra said chuckling to herself while play-punching Dick in the arm. The picture was of John and Mary Grayson in their classic red leotards holding an 8 year old Richard over their heads, all three having smiles plastered on their faces, not knowing the tragedy that would hit them just a few years later.

Dick put the pendent back in the box and put the lid back on the box and then put it on his computer desk. Tears stinging his eyes still, hear tackled Barbra onto the bed and stared into her eyes. "Babs I have no idea why I've been so stupid to not realize how beautiful and caring you were, I am so sorry." He said resting his head on the crook of her neck. "_Flatterer_" Barbra whispered in Dick's ear.

**Lime/lemon Warning (I'll tell you when it's over with bold.)**

Dick lifted his head and once again stared into the cerulean eyes of Barbra Gordon. "Hey Babs?" Dick said with his grin. "Yeah, boy-wonder." "Can you forgive me for being such an idiot and be my girlfriend?" said with his best puppy dog eyes. "Hmm," Barbra mock-pondered, "I don't know let's see how good you are at making it up to me." "You're on!" Dick said accepting her challenge. Dick then lowered his lips onto Barbra's with passion. Slowly he turned his head and his tongue barged into her parted teeth and wrestled with her moist tongue. An audible moan escaped Barbra's mouth as he did this. For the next five minutes they rolled around on the bed swapping saliva and sharing breaths.

Eventually for a lack of oxygen they pulled apart panting. Barbra could feel Dick's member, pressing against her thigh and moved her hand to his well-toned pex and abs. The aroma filling the room was intoxicating to the both of them. Dick wasted no time in dispatching the black lace bra Barbra was wearing, revealing the C-sized breasts with hardened pink nipples. Dick tweaked and squeezed Barbra's tits as she writhed and moaned underneath him. Robin just loved the firmness of her breasts and wanted to get a closer view of them. As he lowered his head to her breast he parted his mouth and let his tongue loose and let it do its work.

"Dick if you don't please me now I swear I castrate you here and now!" Barbra demanded as she grew sick of the foreplay. Gulping, Dick brought his hands to her hips hooking his fingers into her waistband and pulling off her black sweats and black lace panties down in one tug. Dick drooled at the sight of Barbra's pussy, her lips were slightly puffed and dripping wet and above it was a patch of ginger neatly trimmed in a triangle. Dick took one sniff of her aroma and couldn't resist the lust any longer as he dove his tongue directly into her sex, lapping up any juices that spilled out of her. After a few seconds of exploring her depths with his tongue he brought his thumb up to her clit. "Ohhhhhhh!" moaned Barbra as she was on cloud nine at the moment. "Dick swing your hips over here… you deserve a reward." Barbra said between moans. Pulling back, much to Barbra's protest, Dick pulled off his pants and boxers revealing his erect member standing at seven inches. Dick crashed on his back as Barbra pushed him down. She instantly started her rubbing and kissing his shaft eliciting a groan from Dick as he plunged back into Barbra's folds.

As a few minutes went by Barbra had Dicks cock in her mouth as she took the whole girth of it in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down while swirling her tongue around the head. Dick continued with his lick and rub routine until he heard. "DICK, I'M CLOSE… I'M GUNNA CUM!" Barbra moaned "Me too just hold on a bit longer. Thirty seconds later, both participants moaned, "I'M CUMMING!" as Barbra's juices spilled out rapidly coating the bottom half of Dick's face. Dick's cock shot several ropes of hot cum into Barbra's mouth, she liked the taste; not too salty but not bad. She swallowed his load and let his dick free with an audible pop.

**LEMON OVER (come out to play boys and girls)**

Barbra and Dick sighed as they cuddled up next to each other in a spooning position and pulled the sheets up to cover themselves. "Yes." said Barbra. "Excuse me?" said Dick. "Yes, Richard Grayson I will be your girlfriend." Barbra answered. "I love you," Dick said as he threw his arm over her naked body under the covers and kissed her neck, "and goodnight" "Goodnight wonder-boy" Barbra said snuggling up to her new man.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So what did you guys think, I know I'm a bit of a hypocrite saying 14 too young for sex but then writing about oral sex, but I wanted to see how well I could write a lemon (sue me).  
Please share my story and review it I Love helpful criticism. Thanks for the LOVE.  
-ENIGMA508  
also check out a page I admin on called Spitfire  
**it only has 20 likes and I would like to boost it up please check it out, I post almost Daily.


	5. Chapter 4: SideKicks No More

The Lone Flying Grayson  
By Enigma508

Chapter 4: Sidekicks No More

Author's Notes and Disclaimer:  **I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY CHARACTERS OWNED BY DC  
**Hello once again to you all, now that summer is coming; I now have a chance to upload more frequently. This chapter will have more action but will cover pre-first episode through the first episode, but on a more personal level, new relations will form in this chapter too =)  
**Onto the CHAPTER**

"Master Dick," Alfred said knocking on Dick's bedroom door, "are you alive in there, Master Bruce is waiting for you downstairs." _"Oh shit! I'm naked and Barbra's in my bed! What should I do?" _Dick ran through scenarios in his head until he was interrupted by the jiggling of his doorknob. "Master Dick I'm coming in." Alfred said not knowing of Dick's predicament. "Hold on Al," Dick said on instincts alone, "Tell Bruce I will meet him in the Bat-mobile in a few minutes; I just gotta get dressed." He was desperately hoping Alfred would buy the half-truth and leave. "If you say so Master Dick. " , said the esteemed butler as he stepped from the door. _"That was too close!"_ , thought the lucky teenager.

"Enjoy your gifts last night wonder-boy" came an all-too familiar voice. "I sure did Babs, thank you," he paused to hug and pecked her lips, "for everything." He finished with a grin. "Well that's great but… I will take my leave here, enjoy the Hall!" The fiery hair vixen responded. "Wait, you're not going to the Hall with me and the other guys?!" Dick questioned out of curiosity. "Nope I'm not gunna join the team _just_ yet, I need more practice with Bruce to strike out as my own hero… err heroine" Barbra corrected herself

Dick's respect for Barbra sky-rocketed at that point as she did the right thing and didn't join him blindly, then again she wasn't the smartest girl in Gotham High for nothing. Not knowing what else to say, Dick said, "So can I get a woman's touch on my fashion as you pick out my street clothes for today?" "Of course," Barbra said stunned that he asked for her help, "now let's see what's in that closet of yours."  
**5 minutes later in the Batmobile**

"So Dick," Bruce started, "did you have a good birthday?" "More than you would ever know Bruce, more than you would ever know." said Robin now in uniform with his grin plastered on his face as he remembered last night. Bruce being the "World's Greatest Detective," and all he could make a pretty accurate guess at what his protégé was doing last night. As they pulled up to the Hall of Justice, Dick shoved his book bag, containing his civilian clothes, into the back seat.

Both Batman and Robin, with his new escrima sticks strapped onto his hips, strolled down the red carpet as they met up with the other costumed heroes. "Good now that the gang's all here, let's head inside!" Wally said as he could barely contain his excitement. Everything went as usual, until they reached inside the hall as Speedy scowled and said, "What? Are we going to be put on showcase for tourists?!" Roy was pissed for two reasons, one; he figured this would be private, and two he couldn't put his finger on.

"Calm down Speedy, this is just a front; we'll get to the HQ in a few minutes after we put your names into the mainframe." Green Arrow told his partner. "It better." muttered Roy, earning a glare from Batman, effectively shutting him up. After Batman put all the information he turned to the boys, "Now this zeta technology teleporters, zetas for short, will transport you to any other zeta tube around the world in a matter of seconds. The only way to access these tubes are either, put in the coordinates and walkthrough with your ID's on your person, or put in EVERYTHING manually." All the boys nodded, acknowledging that they understood. "Good, now all you lads; THROUGH THE TELEPORTER!" said the Atlantean king, a bit too enthusiastically.

"**Welcome to Mount Justice your new headquarters." **Said a human-like voice as the gang walked through the zeta tube. "Good to see you again tin man." Flash said jokingly. "**I do not get this humor; I am not made from tin, but rather a combination of titanium and other elements.**" Red Tornado said making every one face-palm.

After looking over the place the four boys saw two more faces that they did not recognize. One girl was fairly tall and lean, with a single blonde ponytail running down to the small of her back. She wore a green uniform with an upward facing arrow on the chest. Her compound bow jutted from her back slightly as it was folded. "Let me guess," said a peeved Roy Harper, "this is your new protégé?" "Actually," corrected Green Arrow, "she's my niece, Artemis from Gotham. Yes I did train her, and yes she's on your team and **NO, **you cannot touch!" Green Arrow finished staring at a drooling fool in yellow.

The second female was not human for sure. She was a similar height compared to everyone else, and was also lean and muscular. She had on a white tee-shirt and a blue cloak with a crisscrossing red x on her chest which gave her, an uncanny resemblance to a certain Martian they knew. But what cemented their suspicions, was the fact that her skin as a dull green color same as a leaf or peas. "My name is M'Gann but you can just call me Megan." said the red headed girl with a smile. "By any chance are you related to the Martian Mahunter, J'ohn J'onzz?" asked Robin. "Yep, like Artemis, J'ohn is my uncle from Mars who brought me to Earth to help." Megan told the group.

"Now with the greetings out of the way, we will be," Batman was cut off but his communicator beeping in his ear. "This is Batman, go ahead." the caped crusader said with a finger pressed to his ear piece. "Batman, you and your squad need to zeta to Japan immediately, Joker and his crew are destroying a manufacturing plant and he's holding the workers hostage!" came the voice of Mr. Terrific. "Well we need to go, you three, with me!" Batman commanded to Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow. "But my liege, we can aid you in this." Aqualad said to his king. "Alas you can, but you **will not** come with us to help, we can more than handle it Kaldur'ahm." Aquaman said putting his hand on his partner. "As you wish." Kalder said bowing his head.

As the 4 left, Red Tornado blew himself up to his post via a crimson vortex that replaced his legs. "Ok team, gather up." Robin said motioning for the group to huddle. "Who made you leader Bat-Boy?" Speedy teased. "We can talk later but for now I found us our own mission, _Speedy_." Robin snickered back as he knew Roy hated being called that, as he preferred Red Arrow. "Touché, so what's this mission?" Roy backed down, while Robin his a few keys on his gauntlet and a hologram of CADMIS labs appeared. "CADMIS? ... What's going on down there?" asked Wally munching on a granola bar while he sneaked peeks at Artemis every once in a while. Robin responded, "Well I hacked into the Batcave's computer system and found out the so called 'harmless genetics lab' might be doing experiments with aliens and mutants, without any authority." "Do you have any proof Robin?" asked Artemis "Well… not exactly." Robin chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I have nothing better to do I'm in." Wally said crumpling the wrapper of the candy bar he finished after downing his previous granola bar. "Well how 'bout you Kalder?" Robin asked with pleading eyes. Kalder just sighed and nodded his head. "Ok we will go… wait where did Roy go?" Robin asked noticing the crimson archer was MIA. "He said he had to take care of some personal business, but would be ready if we called." Megan stated. "Great, just great," Robin sighed rubbing his temples. "OK Wally, Kalder, we are going to CADMIS labs for espionage. Artemis, Miss Martian and Speedy, if he ever comes back, you keep Tornado busy." "Sounds like a plan let's do it!" Miss Martian said confidently, while everyone gave her a look for shouting it.  
"Alpha squad, roll out!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So how did you guys like it? Conner is coming up next chapter; Wally, Kalder and Dick fight next chapter. Please as always Review and share.**

**-Enigma508**


	6. Chapter 5: A New Kent in Town

The Lone Flying Grayson  
By Enigma508

Chapter 5: A New Kent in Town

Author's Notes and Disclaimer:  **I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY CHARACTERS OWNED BY DC  
**As predicted, here comes Conner Kent. I am keeping all his original powers from the show, but am skipping the fight between him and the boys. Instead you will see who they fight once the team is put together.  
**In response to some reviews: .1656- thanks for the positive feedback  
Dusk Knight- TOO MUCH INFO, GODAMN IT I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT  
Jadewest001- Thanks for the compliment and I'm glad I could clarify  
**_On to the story-_

Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash strolled onto the CADMIS lab site which was already engulfed in flames. _"Perfect cover to get inside."_ thought Robin. After rescuing the scientists from the inferno, Wally saw a freaky looking creature getting inside an elevator on the other end of the hall. "Guys this way!" Kid Flash exclaimed, getting the attention of his teammates.

"Robin, I believe this would be your expertise." Aqualad said as he nodded his head towards the control panel to the elevator. Nodding his head, Robin connected his one-all, be-all cord to the terminal and commenced his hacking. After 45 seconds the elevator doors opened revealing the train to be empty and ready to be used. "So which floor are we taking Robin?" Kid Flash said looking over the plethora of buttons on the wall. "This one," Robin said as he pressed one button on his gauntlet, "the floor we are heading to is the one that alien went to. It says here, that it's not listed on the public schematics." Robin stated with a questioning look on his face. When the doors opened all three put on their stealth armor and nodded a mental** (not mental link)** 'let's do this!'  
**With Mount Justice**

Since the boy's absence, Megan and Artemis were joined by the daughter of Zatara the magician extraordinaire, Zatanna Zatara. Like the others she was lean but as muscular as the other girls as she relied on her spells to do work. That is not to say she had no hand-to-hand skills, she could still go toe to toe with the training program on level 7, (out of 10). When faced with the task of keeping Tornado busy Zatanna had an idea. After taking a few minutes to remember her backward tongue, she said with a flick of her wrist, "_Nam nit siht ot tsur dda_" after she spoke her incantation, Red Tornado stopped in his tracks. If you listened closely you could hear a slight squeaking as Tornado hit the canvas. "My, I guess I have to oil up early this week," he turned to the girls and said, "I will be in my quarters if you need me, I will only be a few hours."  
_"Well that's all the time we can buy you boys."_ The girls thought simultaneously. Once finished with that the girls sat around the couches and shared stories about crushes and such.  
**Back With the Boys**

The boys now arrived to the room with a huge Kr elemental symbol painted onto the door in red. Robin read the inscription on the door aloud, "Project Kryptonian." "Well this is the last door on the floor, shall we go in?" Kalder asked. "Be ready for what's on the other the door fellas." Robin warned earning a nod from the other two.

When entering the thick doors Robin had just hacked, they were stunned to see what they saw, a miniature Superman. The kid, who appeared to be their age, had a full white body suit with a red "S" insignia over the chest. "Wow!" all three boys gasped. "What are doing with your mouth wide open Robin, free him!" Kid Flash directed. Robin, snapping his mind back into the game, hacked the lock controls for the door behind them and the pod containing the mini-Superman. "Here we go, get ready to catch him!" Robin said as he pressed the last key on the keyboard. The body hung limply as he collapsed onto Aqualad and Kid Flash's shoulders. "There you go big guy, take it easy." Wally said as he patted the clone on the back. As soon as Kid Flash made contact, the clone took the biggest gasp for air you've seen in your life.

Being unfamiliar with his surroundings, the clone shook off the two teens holding him upright and fell immediately to his knees. "Are you ok… sir" Aqualad said, not knowing how to address the kid. The clone shot his eyes up, flared his nostrils and smashed Aqualad to the nearby wall and demanded answers. "WHO ARE YOU, WHY ARE YOU HERE, AND WHO AM I!?**" **Not being able to answer, due to his windpipe being crushed, Robin answered, "We are friends, here to rescue you from your captivity. As for your name, we have no idea, sorry." The boy eased down and released Aqualad so he could breathe. "Ok, I believe you,_ for now_, just a few more questions, who…" the clone never got to ask his questions as the door was blasted open while lead scientist yelled out, "Those sidekicks, they're taking subject: Superboy. Get them!" As he finished his command droves of henchmen came into the room blasting laser-guns. "How about we answer questions outside, and for convenience, can we call you Superboy?" Robin asked dodging one laser as he punched one henchman square on the bridge of his nose knocking him out instantly. Robin saw Superboy nod as ran through the lasers as if they were marshmallows.

Superboy punched his way through the small militia opening a path for his rescuers to follow. "Let's get the fuck out here!" Kid Flash said as he judo-flipped one guard into a group of four, giving him breathing room. The other two made it to hole to find Guardian, in his gold and blue uniform blocking their exit hole. "Sorry Superboy, I cannot let you through, I have orders." Superboy grunted as he recognized the face, this man prodded him with questions and electricity every day, as he '_taught'_ about the surface world (or at least what they wanted him to learn). Superboy ran full sprint and tackled Guardian off his feet and started to pound his face in his meteoric fists. "SUPERBOY THAT'S ENOUGH, HE'S DOWN!" Robin yelled putting his palm on his shoulder. Luckily Guardian survived by the skin of his teeth due to his special alloy helmet, but he would definitely feel this beating for the next year or two.

Looking for an exit, Robin and the crew ran towards the elevator only to be blocked by soldiers, and other clones of different races. Being blocked on both sides, Superboy thought quick as he said "Hold on!" he gripped the three as he put strength into his legs and jumped through the ceiling, using his head as a battering ram. Floor by floor, Superboy jumped until he reached ground level. Being exhausted he slumped to his knees. Seeing an opportunity to escape Aqualad and Robin picked up Superboy and trudged to the exit with torn up equipment.

Wally cleared the way for the guys but stopped outside to hold the door but also to see the entourage of heroes flying their way. "Guys, we are all sorts of fucked." As the dynamic duo of Batman and Superman landed and stared at half of the Young Justice plus a spare. "Just what were you accomplishing here Robin?" Batman chided his protégé. "I took point and followed on a lead that you had on CADMIS labs that they were doing experiments with genetics, and see I was right!" Robin said pointing towards Superboy. Superboy, though with his torn clothing, had his insignia on by a little patch of fabric. "What's so special about him?" Wonder Woman said crossing her arms underneath her breasts. Superboy, mustering the strength he could, lifted the insignia for the original Trio to see. Superman and Wonder Woman gasped as Batman showed little emotion but inside he was shocked.  
"Dad?"

**CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAHA**

So what did you guys think?  
I know Guardian's a good guy at heart but I don't care for him much, until Mal Duncan takes on the role.  
Please as always write your review and share.


	7. Chapter 6: Mysteries

The Lone Flying Grayson  
By Enigma508

Chapter 6: Mysteries

Author's Notes and Disclaimer:  **I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY CHARACTERS OWNED BY DC  
**Sorry for the hiatus, I have a job and AP work to do that take a toll on my writing time, plus I draw anime for friends which takes time, so sorry again.  
On to the story:

"Dad?" said Superboy looking at the matching "S" on the tall man in front of him. Clark Kent looked back to Bruce and Dianna, but got no help so he knelt and put his hand upon Superboy's shoulder and said, "Look… Superboy, I don't know how you got here, but I will get to the bottom of this. And; no, I am not your father."

Superboy looked down with a defeated look on his face, as he had yet another mystery on his hands. Batman then stepped up and announced to the team of Junior Leaguers, "You three," addressing Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad, "take Superboy to Mount Justice and get acquainted, and find him a name. Robin, you and I **WILL** have a little chat about your little outing tonight." Batman finished with his signature Bat-glare and turned to leave.

"Wait!" exclaimed an impatient Robin, "Batman, you can't treat us like sidekicks anymore; we have a team now damn it! We should have the right to go on our missions, granted as long as we run it through the Justice League. You trained us to be your successors, and trusted us enough to have a team. For fuck's sake give us some leniency!" Robin pleaded/ demanded.

Batman looked back and motioned at the rest of the Justice League trio for a makeshift meeting. After a few minutes of debate Wonder Woman stepped forward, crossed he arms under her chest and spoke, "We agree to the missions; on the conditions that A) there are cells of 3 or more, B) it goes towards helping the greater good and finally and most importantly C) you **must **run it by and get the approval of an original Justice Leaguer or Red Tornado. Got it?" All three boys looked to each other and nodded back at Dianna.

"Good, now that's settled let's get Superboy patched up and in some normal clothes." said Superman as he turned to fly away when suddenly a fish clenched his cape stopping him. "Wait!" Superboy said in a distraught voice, "I may not know you yet but I feel some connection between us, can you…" Superboy looked away and mustered enough courage to ask, "Can you train me?" Superman's face lit up like a billboard, he smirked and said "Sure, we start the day after tomorrow, got it?" Superboy nodded with a megawatt smile and turned to his rescuers. "Let's get out of here… guys." Superboy, as if on cue, passed out due to over stimulation in his brain and slumped into Superman's arms.

**3 HOURS LATER IN MOUNT JUSTICE**

Superboy awoke to a bright light shining in his face and the sounds of beeping machinery. His eyes shot open as he thought he was back in his CADMIS tube. Further investigation revealed his nightmare to be behind him, as he was now seeing many computers, a heart monitor, a startled Superman and his rescuers in chairs opposite the bed he was sitting on. Superboy also noticed the three females next to the boys, especially the green skinned one. Something in his brain clicked and he had a strange feeling in the pit of stomach. He shrugged it off as he thought it was perhaps medicine.

"AH good, you're awake. Now Superboy, I did some DNA testing and I found out something you may like and something you defiantly won't." Superman said as he stepped the computer.  
**Author's note (Superboy was fed knowledge [Common and not] at CADMIS so he's not dumb he just doesn't know people except his CADMIS brethren)**  
"This is a strand of your DNA," Superman said, as an oddly coloreddouble-helix popped up on screen, "Now this DNA is half Kryptonian and half Human. This means since I am the only Kryptonian left, you have some of my DNA; hence your powers." Superboy's eyes shot up immediately but this was shortly shot down. "But, the human half is donated by my nemesis, Lex Luthor, billionaire, super-genius and evil as they come." "Don't forget bald!" Wally yelled from across the room, earning him a smack up-side the head from his mentor. Superman continued, "I guess Luthor was trying to breed you as a weapon against me, someone with my powers yet malleable enough to be his puppet. It seems Robin and his team sprung you before he could completely mind wash you."

"Now Superboy, can you remember ANYTHING about CADMIS? If you don't want to talk now you can talk to Black Canary later in a private session." Superboy lifted his head hand said one word, "Conner." Everyone had a weird look on their face but Superboy elaborated, "Conner, my name is Conner. I remember the scientists, before my torture sessions, would do an audio log. Apparently I wasn't the first experiment because I had a code. 'Subject C-0**(it's a zero)**-N-N-3-R' it's what he would say all the time. It was the name I was called, and I want to remain with that name, please."

Everyone in the room felt for the kid, force grown and tortured, just to be used as a weapon. Superman stopped Conner from going any further. "Conner, I like it, and since you have some of my DNA I will lend you my alter ego's last name, 'Kent', tomorrow, when we train, I will take you to meet Pa and Ma." Conner smiled a genuine smile as he nodded.

"Now for your teammates," Superman led Conner to the group in the chairs and sofas, "first your rescuers, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad." All three boys shook his hand as he genuinely thanked each of them with a heartfelt smile. "As for the ladies, the one in green is Artemis, the magician is Zatanna and the Martian is Miss Martian." Conner found himself getting that feeling again as he went to shake the green girl's hand. _'Medication would have worn off by now, I'm not ill. What is causing this feeling?"_

While thinking about what was wrong with him, he had the oddest expression while he stared at Megan. "Um, hello Conner!?" Megan said as she waved her hand in front his face. He snapped out of his stupor and blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry about that, I kinda spaced out." the flustered boy said as he rubbed the back of his head. Megan shrugged it off as she stepped back to join the group.

"Now all of you get some sleep, tomorrow is your one vacation day of the month, except you Robin you are coming back with me to the manor." Robin gulped as he knew a huge battle with the Bat was on the horizon.

_To be continued…_

**Well what did you guys think? I will have Superman being more of a fatherly figure towards Conner. And I know the C-0-N-N-3-R thing was cheesy but oh well.  
Also every 4****th**** chapter will be a lemon chapter unless it interferes with the story. So one more chapter until SEX =3  
RATE AND SHARE please**

**-Enigma508**


End file.
